


Won't you please stop loving me to death? (Voodoo Doll)

by ravenclaw5sos (orphan_account)



Series: Muke fanfictions based off 5SOS songs [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Awkward Luke, Based on voodoo doll by 5sos, Blowjobs, But can't stop falling in love with him, Calum is sassy af, Everyone ships Michael and Luke at their school, Love/Hate, M/M, Michael is flirtatious, Muke - Freeform, Muke af, Orgasms, This is so cliche, ash is only mentioned I'm sorry :(, calum is sick of Luke talking about Michael all the time, luke hates him, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ravenclaw5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, and did I say? Yesterday, he actually, like literally, had the nerve to c-" </p><p>But what Michael Clifford actually, like literally, had the nerve to do was never found out by Calum, as he had walked into his home and slammed the door behind him after attempting to say goodbye to Luke three times, with no success, due to the fact that the blond wouldn't stop talking about bloody Michael. Luke stared at the shut door for a minute, before sighing. "He actually had the nerve to call me hot! How dare he."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't you please stop loving me to death? (Voodoo Doll)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Well here is a muke fanfiction based off the song voodoo doll by 5sos :) It's not supposed o be really serious, more one of those jokey fanfictions, especially in the Calum and Luke parts, although parts of it are sort of deep? Anyways, hope you like it!! Xx

I don't even like you  
Why'd you want to  
Go and make me feel this way? 

"I literally do not like him! Like, at all. Right, firstly, he's a dick head, we all know that. He acts like he's hot when he is not, that eyebrow piercing is so stupid, and his blue hair just makes him look weird!" 

Calum sighed as he listened to the beginning of another of Lukes long winded rants about a certain Michael Clifford. They were walking home from school together, and as soon as Calum even mentioned the fact that Luke had been staring at Michael all day today, Luke was onto him. It was so, so obvious that Luke was obsessed with the guitarist, probably in love with him or something, in Calum's opinion anyway. 

When they finally reached Calum's house, Luke was onto the topic of Michaels guitar playing abilities. "And then when he plays those really fast solos? Wow, good for him. Like, it's not as if him having really, really calloused fingers that can do lots of other things is attractive! And he scrunches up his eyes to sing sometimes, which is definitely not cute. Oh, and did I say? Yesterday, he actually, like literally, had the nerve to c-" 

But what Michael Clifford actually, like literally, had the nerve to do was never found out by Calum, as he had walked into his home and slammed the door behind him after attempting to say goodbye to Luke three times, with no success, due to the fact that the blond wouldn't stop talking about bloody Michael. Luke stared at the shut door for a minute, before sighing. "He actually had the nerve to call me hot! How dare he." 

*************************************************************  
The next day at school, Luke was already getting on Calum's nerves, and first lesson hadn't even started. "Did you see that? He just winked at me. The two faced, idiotic, retarded, attracti-, er, I mean, ugly, weirdo just winked at me! He's got a new hair colour too, did you see it? It's red, kinda nice actually. But I still hate him- did I tell you that the other day he actually, like literally, had the nerve to call m-" 

"OH, SHUT UP, LUKE." 

Really, Luke was just lucky Calum hadn't punched him in the face. 

*************************************************************  
I don't understand what's happened  
I keep  
saying things I never say 

I can feel you watching, even when you're no where to be seen  
And I can feel you touching, even when you're far away from me

Luke couldn't help it that he was sort of falling in love with his worst enemy. It wasn't as if he had any control over the fact that his heart leapt everytime Michael looked in his direction, or that his mind raced when the teenager spoke in that rough, thick accented voice of his. 

The blond was spending less and less time with Calum, and more and more time around Michael; the guitarist had him on something like an invisible leash. He was just so intoxicating, the way he made sarcastic comments that made Luke hurt, but like Michael even more at the same time. The tattoos on his arms which held so much meaning, like they were inky pathways to the red haired boys heart. The way Luke had started to say things that he'd never thought of before, sassy comebacks and funny remarks. Michael was changing him, but he liked it. He liked the thrill of the chase, he liked the pain, he liked this. He couldn't get enough of the excitement, the spell Michael had cast over him. It was magical, and Luke liked it. 

*************************************************************  
Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll  
'Cause I can't control myself  
I don't wanna stay, wanna run away, but I'm trapped under your spell 

"Hello, Hemmings." Michael greeted as he walked past Luke and Calum in the corridor, causing Calum to groan and Luke to walk straight into a door in his shock. He blushed a deep scarlet and brushed hair off his forehead, stepping away from the door and smiling at Michael. "Erm, hi!" 

The older boy grinned and winked at him, before spinning round and walking away, leaving Luke to stare after him like a lost puppy. "Oh my God." He whispered, letting Calum take his arm and steer him towards their classroom. Calum chuckled and patted his back, before letting go and allowing Luke to walk for himself. 

"Did I tell you, by the way, Cal? Last week, Michael actually, like literally, had the nerve to call me ho-"

It was then Luke realised Calum had left him about a minute ago, and he was simply talking to thin air. "Oh." Luke said in a confused voice, frowning and looking around. He shrugged and walked into his classroom, wondering why on earth Calum had left like that, without waiting to hear the rest of his story. 

*************************************************************  
And it hurts in my head  
In my heart  
In my chest

Luke was hurting. His heart was beating too fast from all his thoughts of MichaelMichaelMichael, his brain hurt from the constant voice telling him Mikey was dangerous, this was dangerous, it wouldn't end well. His chest ached from desperation, from want for Michael, from desire and lust and love and obsession all mixed together and pumped into his veins as a substitute for blood. 

He needed Michael. He needed him and couldn't have him, and that thought alone brought tears to Lukes eyes. Michael was probably in love with some pretty girl who was clever and kind and funny, not a boy like him who was awkward, said too much and walked into things. 

What was he going to do?

*************************************************************  
"Luke, you're genuinely obsessed with him. You don't stop talking about him, you keep staring at him- shut up, everyone else says so too-, you've basically ditched me just to hang out with him, you don't get enough sleep at night because you won't stop texting him. Also, you look like somebody just cancelled frickin' Christmas everytime he leaves the room. Please, please just date him already." 

Luke rolled his eyes at this, ignoring almost everything Calum had said. People kept telling him he had a crush on Michael, and he really just didn't know what to think any more. Deep down, he knew everyone was right- he was ridiculously in love with the idiot. "He doesn't like me back, though." 

Calum raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Mhm? Look, he's staring at you right now." Luke glanced over to where the raven haired boy was looking, and, sure enough, Michael was gazing directly at Luke. The blond gulped and made eye contact with him, searching deep within his emerald orbs for signs of affection, passion, love, anything. 

What scared him the most was that he could see it all, everything Luke himself felt for Michael, reflected in the other boys eyes.  
*************************************************************  
It was late in the afternoon, and Michael and Luke were walking to the road they both lived on. They reached Lukes house first, and both stood still outside his front door for a second. "Um...see you tomorrow, then?" Luke asked nervously, voice shaking slightly from standing so close to Michael. 

The teenager nodded, looking at Luke with an odd sort of glint in his eye. "Your parents home?" He asked out of the blue, and Lukes eyes widened comically, because wasn't that what boyfriends asked their girlfriends when they wanted to do the do? "I, er, um, no?" He eventually squeaked out, and Michael grinned. 

"Cool. So, if I were to kiss you right now, would you invite me in?" Lukes heart was racing, because was this really happening? Michael was...asking to kiss him? The blond shifted from one foot to another, staring down at the ground whilst a blush crept up along his neck, spreading across his cheeks. "Um, I, um...we could...yes?" 

Michael chuckled lowly, because he knew just how much Luke was wrapped around his finger. He loved the way he squirmed under just his gaze, and the way it was so obvious Luke liked him. Luke looked back up to him, blue eyes meeting green. 

Surprisingly, it wasn't Michael who made the first move, despite his large amount of confidence and control in the situation. No, it was Luke who leant forward and smashed his lips against Michaels, wrapping his arms around the older boys waist and pulling him in closer. It was amazing, better than he could've ever imagined. Sparks flew between them, as Michael smiled into the kiss and placed his own arms around Lukes torso. 

They made out for what felt like hours but could only have been minutes really, minutes of bliss and intense emotion, everything that had built up between them in the past few months spilling out like a broken dam. 

When they pulled apart, in desperate need of oxygen, Michael instantly attached his lips to Lukes neck, sucking and biting, causing goosebumps to rise up on the younger boys skin. It felt so good, and Luke almost forgot they were in public, anyone could just walk by and see them. 

Michael seemed to read Lukes thoughts, for he suddenly stopped what he was doing, and looked at Luke expectantly. The blond couldn't even react, only stare into those beautiful emeralds, sparkling with anticipation and lust, seducing Luke, drawing him in, and he simply couldn't look away. 

At least, not until Michael shoved him gently and raised an eyebrow. "Hurry up, idiot." He muttered, and Lukes mind snapped back to reality. Right. Keys, house, Lukes room, sex? The thought sent a shiver down his spine, and he gulped as he fumbled with the keys, unlocking the door and throwing it open. 

Once he and Michael were inside, they wasted no time in shutting the door and running upstairs, throwing off their shoes and bags before hand, tossing them to the side of the hallway. 

As they reached Lukes room, Michael embraced Luke, slamming his lips into the younger boys and pushing him up against the door. The fact that he couldn't even wait to get to the bed to touch Luke made him shiver again, and he kissed back passionately, letting Michael pin his hands above his head and hold them there. 

Because he really, really liked that. A lot, and Michael knew it, he heard the moan Luke emitted when he tightened his grip, and smiled into the kiss. Luke felt the way Michaels lips curved up, and he couldn't help but smile back, letting the situation turn from sexual to romantic- at least, until Lukes erection rubbed against Michaels thigh and the older boy groaned, thrusting forward, desperate for friction. Michael stepped back, about to open the door to Lukes room, when the blond dropped down onto his knees and raised an eyebrow at Michael. "Going somewhere?" 

The guitarist opened his mouth to speak, but the sight of Luke on his knees, eyes diluted and jeans straining, beads of sweat on his forehead and chest heaving from all the loss of oxygen, was causing him to stumble and skid over his words. "Um, just-" He was cut off when Luke gently reached forward and pulled down the zipper of his jeans, practically tearing them off and smirking up at Michael. The older boy gulped, moving slightly to lean back against the wall and eyeing Luke. "You sure you're ready to do this?" 

Luke nodded, reaching a hand forward and tugging at the waistband of Michaels boxers. "Mm, oh God." Michael mumbled as Lukes palm gently rubbed against his fully hard dick, his hands moving forward and gripping Lukes golden locks. 

Luke slowly pulled down his boxers, licking his lips at the sight of Michaels cock, leaking with pre cum, red and perfect, so kissable. "Mikey?" Luke whispered, watching as Michael shifted his gaze from Lukes hands to his face, watching him with hooded eyes. "I've never...ya know." Michael gave him a comforting smile and nodded. "S'okay. You'll be great, I know you will." 

That alone gave Luke all the encouragement he needed, and he leant forward, running his tongue along the entire length of Michaels length, smiling and feeling a burst of pride when the older boy swore and let his head fall back onto the wall behind him. 

Luke opened his mouth and started to take Michael in, bobbing his head up and down like he'd heard you're supposed to do, licking every now and then. He must've been doing something right, if the way Michael was squirming and writhing was anything to go by. "Oh, fuck, shit, gonna- mm, God, Luke." 

Luke hummed, the sound sending vibrations up Michaels body. He continued his actions, placing his hands on Michaels hips to stop his thrusting up into his mouth and choking him. After not long at all, Michael was pulling on strands of Lukes soft hair and muttering, "Luke, I'm gonna, Luke you-" He didn't say anymore before he was moaning loudly and ribbons of cum were shooting out of his cock, the younger boy happily swallowing it all. 

He moved back with a loud 'pop' and a satisfied smirk, obviously proud that he'd been able to get such a reaction out of the boy he idolised so much. Michael panted heavily, gazing at Luke with wide, lively eyes. "Fuck, that was your first time?" Luke nodded, shrugging simultaneously. He liked the praise, but he wasn't that good, was he? Still, he wasn't objecting. 

A couple of minutes later, Michael was holding out his hand to Luke, pulling him up and into a strong kiss. As their tongues battled each other, Luke moaning and still in desperate need of release, Michael shoved his hand down Lukes boxers, causing the blond to cry out from the sudden touch. 

Michael wrapped his hand round Lukes dick, moving it in such a way that had the blond cursing, groaning Michaels name and incoherent words. Within minutes he came, back arching and eyes closed, and Michael wanted to take a picture of it and keep it in his jeans pocket forever, because it was such a beautiful sight to witness. The younger boy rested his head against Michaels shoulder, really liking the smoothness and softness of the his skin. Michael allowed him to rest for a couple of seconds, still breathing heavily from his orgasm and trying to take in all that was happening right now, all that had happened in the past half hour. He had liked Luke for months, really liked him, the boy had driven him crazy with his amazing personality and beautiful eyes and breath taking voice; but he never, not for a million years, thought he could actually have Luke like this. Not until Luke started hanging out with him, not until he looked into Lukes eyes and saw a golden gate to the blonds heart, where Michael was the key for the lock. That was when he realised that maybe, just maybe, something could happen. 

And it did. Something more wonderful, more awesome and romantic and passionate, than he ever dreamed of. 

Michael snapped out of his stupor, and lifted the blonds chin up with one finger. "Okay?" He murmured with a fond gaze, and that was something Luke could definitely get used to. The latter nodded, kissing Michael on the cheek and grabbing Michaels hand to pull him in the bathroom, where they could clean themselves up. And, maybe do some other things too, but that's a story for another day.  
*************************************************************  
"Calum!" Calum groaned, as Luke jogged to catch up with him and threw an arm round his shoulder. "Guess what!" The raven haired boy sighed and looked up at Luke, shrugging and raising an eyebrow, inviting Luke to say whatever it was he wanted to say, undoubtedly about Michael. 

The blond grinned goofily at him. "Get this. Last night, Michael actua-" Calum stopped him by putting a finger to the blonds lips. "Actually, like literally, called you hot?" He said in a poor imitation of Lukes voice. He was so, so tired of all this drama about Michael. 

Calum sighed again and turned round, walking off and leaving Luke standing there, watching him with wide eyes.

"We made out." 

Calum stopped walking and spun around, staring at Luke. When the blond looked back with a poker face, a grin spread across Calum's mouth and he ran forward, smashing into Luke and hugging him tightly. "Finally! About bloody time, everyone in class has been making bets about how long it'll be till you stop wallowing in all this sexual tension and kiss. Ash predicted it'd be this week, so I guess he wins." 

To be honest, Luke wasn't really that surprised; Michael and him had never been a secret, and their class was ridiculously nosy. He hugged back, unable to control the happy bubbling in his chest at the thought of Michael and him, him and Michael- they'd be able to hold hands and kiss and go on dates and have midnight phone calls and do all the things Luke had dreamt about doing with Michael. If this was what it was like to be in love, he never wanted to let it go. 

Won't you please stop loving me to death?


End file.
